


A Wholesome Evening

by BelivetAndAird (rcks)



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Madam Spellman - Freeform, Oh yeah I guess this is some late thanksgiving shit?, also there’s board games, always angst or is it even written by me?, bur like a wholesome fluff, duh - Freeform, i guess it’s a fluff, i was gonna turn this into smut but I’ll save that for later, idk - Freeform, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcks/pseuds/BelivetAndAird
Summary: Thanksgiving fluff/angst, Madam Spellman.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman & Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	A Wholesome Evening

“Oh wait here! I’ve got a surprise for you...”

Giddy, Lilith suddenly sprang up and bounded up the stairs leaving Zelda sitting in on the floor in front of the fireplace. With the rest of the Spellman clan out celebrating Thanksgiving with their respective friends and partners, the two were taking full advantage of the alone time that was handed to them. They magicked the house’s fireplace so that the hearth extended out and allowed for a large cooking pot to be hung from it, of which they poured red wine and various holiday spices. The floor space further back toward the couches contained many pillows and blankets strewn about. Lilith and Zelda had used this space as the battleground for their mulled wine-fueled board and card game battles. Well, it was most Zelda’s idea since she was determined to beat The Queen of Hell, and household games, once and for all. She was known to dominate all that challenged her to a good old-fashioned board game and show no mercy.

Zelda stared at the Clue board and Cards Against Humanity splayed before them and grew impatient over how long it was taking Lilith to do whatever the hell she was doing up there. She could hear the creaking of the floorboards as Lilith moved about in their bedroom. Sighing, Zelda chugged a full glass of wine and reached for a cigarette, stuffing it between her lips stubbornly simply lighting it with a flame at the top of her finger.

“Darling, do you  really find it necessary to leave mid-play?” Zelda yelled back toward the stairs. Annoyed, she took a long drag of her cigarette and glanced over at where the brunette was sitting. Her cards were scattered and there would be no possible way she would know if Zelda decided to take a peak. The wine started to rush to her head and made her act rather impulsively now. So looking back, Zelda whined out “Liliiiith!”

No reply.

“Welp - that’s that...” Zelda turned back toward the game and reached across the board to flip Lilith’s cards over and quickly jotted down her hand.

“Ahem.” Lilith loomed over her.

“Ah,  merde .” Zelda hung her head down, back still to Lilith. Knowing she’d been caught, she was too embarrassed to look back up.

“So, you dare cheat in a game against the Queen of Hell, hmm?”

“I—darling, it’s really quite funny—“ Zelda laughed nervously and turned to face her partner, only to become instantly spellbound at the sight before her.

There was no way that Zelda could have braced herself for the beauty that was before her. Her eyes sweeping her lovers body hungrily, Lilith was clad in complicated black lingerie that absolutely screamed seductive demon. Zeldas mind launched into all the things she would do—

“Since technically I’m whooping your ass at board games, I thought I would bring out the appropriate attire...” Lilith eyes were dark and cast down at Zelda, gazing straight through her. Zelda was love drunk...or actually, just relaxed enough and filled want. Lilith bent, took the redheads chin in her hands, and straddled her. Pinning Zelda half against the base of the couch and half on the floor, Lilith leaned in to nibble at her earlobe and nuzzle her neck, knowing exactly what she was doing to Zelda.

“How about... we play another game?”

Zelda could hardly speak at this, she felt her face grow hot and couldn’t resist but to grab at Lilith.

“Ah—but no touching.” Lilith warned then shifted and began to dance against her. “This game is different. It’s more of a—“

“—lap dance?” Zelda interjected hopefully.

“Well I was going to say a test of patience...” in truth, Lilith planned only to tease Zelda and begin a game of Cards Against Humanity. She was banking on the outfit change to distract her but it seemed like a lap dance was definitely the better option. “ But , seeing you so desperate has changed my mind.”

Lilith kisses Zelda painfully slow and in deepening the kiss, trailed a lone finger from its spot just below Zelda’s ear down her neck, inching toward her clavicle and plunging further down toward the opening of her robe. Flicking her finger to the side to gain more access to Zelda’s skin, Lilith broke the kiss.

“And how about a little music?” Her other hand flicked and BedRock by Young Money boomed out of the speakers on the other side of the living room.

Suddenly, Zelda was overcome with laugher and nearly kicked Lilith over when she doubled over shrieking and wheezing unable to control herself.

“What?!” The brunette whined, “Zel, what’s so funny?!”

“The—“

Wheeze.

“—song—“ Zelda was tearing at the eyes now, trying her best to control herself in front of a now displeased demon.

“Darling, the song. It wasn’t in the least what I would guess to be a seductive lap dance—“

“—but it’s my lady jam.” Lilith pouted and looked away with a huff.

“Lady jam?!”

At this, Zelda lost it again. Her eyes bulged out of her head, trying again to contain herself and exploded in silent fit. Lilith looked away with a huff.

“My love, hey,” Taking hold of her lovers chin, she looked into Lilith’s eyes sincerely, “..lets start again?”

Zelda pecked madly at Lilith’s face until she conceded and leaned into her.

“Okay...” then, “...and Zelda?”

“Hmm?”

“Don’t fuck with me and my lady jam again or...”

“...or what?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh i wrote this in like an hour because @taayylluuh shared her awesome Madam Spellman playlist with me via Twitter and the first thing that played was BedRock 🥴 so of course I had to write this. anyways, forgive me for all the mistakes autocorrect isn’t my friend lol


End file.
